An odd series of events Sakura's circumstances
by sakuraharunoluver7
Summary: It takes a village to raise a child, or in this case, a woman to stop a war. Chaos is breaking out, and she needs to do something fast. Too bad she has to chase off her suitors, infiltrate the enemies ranks, and bring the many idiots she knows in love together. Sakura Harem, Sasuke/Elliot, Sasuke/Oz. Shounen/Shoujo Ai .


Sakura Haruno stared self consciously at her appearance, which was reflected in the long mirror bolted to the back of her dorm door.

The pure white uniform of their most prestigious academy hung off her in a manner she found rather unattractive. It was not so much that she disliked her body, but she was mostly built with muscle, not a large bust or extreme curves like her closest friends. The only feminine thing going for her was her petal pink hair, and her long, thick eyelashes. Even then though, if she wasn't wearing a skirt, you'd probably mistake her for a boy, considering her short cropped hair.

 **You best get going,** the inner voice in her head suggested, jolting her out of her distracted daze.

 _Thank you,_ she thinks back, grabbing her messenger bag, shoving her needed materials in the small space it provided. To others, it would seem extremely heavy, but that was only the added weight of her weaponry sewn into the thin fabric.

Sighing as the woman walked out of her room, locking the door behind her of course, she realized how short on time she was. Running in the halls was not permitted but she didn't quite care at the moment, so she booked it down the corridor, jumping over the stairway railing, startling students that were going back and forth.

It'd be terribly unprofessional of me to be late, she thought, groaning despairingly as she nearly trips over something discarded in the hall. She slowed for only a moment, before scoffing loudly, leaving only a reprimand in her wake.

"Someone's going to get hurt if you lay like a log, sensei," She shouts behind her, hiding a smile as she hears the resounding cough of shock.

 **Serves him right, that perverted dog** , Her inner laughs in her head, making the outer only roll her eyes.

 _Now, where is the most likely place our stupid client would enter from,_ Sakura muses, stopping to a halt while she thought. She wasn't able to, or didn't very much need to think very far, because as soon as she paused longer than a few seconds, she heard screaming.

"P-Pervert!" A young girl's voice wailed, high and shrilly, making Sakura wince as the sheer loudness of it all.

"That was quick," She muttered in irritation, running towards the voices while inner cackled in the back of her mind, apparently finding the situation hilarious. As soon as she arrived at the scene, the frightened girls locked onto her and they all launched themselves at her, trying to hide behind her small form. Nearly groaning, she gave a tight smile to the men standing in front of her.

"Ah, Sakura! There you are. I was trying to find you and-" Oscar tried to give a poor excuse, laughing, which not only did further to increase her irritation, but made the man beside him tremble with feelings Sakura couldn't describe.

Both men attempted to speak, but Sakura only held up a hand in response.

"I don't even want to know. My lord, and company, can we please get a move on and find the mistress? I think you've scared these ladies enough," Sakura lightly suggests in a tone that says it wasn't a suggestion at all. Sweating a bit at the intensity of the stares he was receiving, the older man nodded agreeingly, not sure what else to do.

Turning around to address the first year students, the woman makes a shooing motion. "Go along, they won't bother you anymore." Shifting nervously, the teenagers all nodded, walking down the corridor as fast as it was appropriate to do, glad they didn't have to deal with that mess.

Getting to finally get a look at them both, she only raised an eyebrow in response. Oscar looked pretty much the same as ever, all airheaded and goofy. Sakura had no idea who the man standing beside him was, though, which unsettled her. He was a tall, wirey looking man with wavy black hair that looked as though it hadn't been brushed in several weeks. He was quite handsome, in a sort of strange, awkward way. To be fair, everything about him looked a little weird, with long limbs and thin features. After quickly scrutinizing him, she only turned to her "master".

"So, I trust you'll be explaining everything?"

Oz was hurrying away from the library, feeling a mixture of anger and complete embarrassment, maybe a little nausea as well. He wasn't looking where he was going at all, he was lost in his confused thoughts, so he was extremely startled when he nearly smashed himself into another walking person. They both toppled down, a tangle of legs and arms, and Oz felt even more embarrassed than ever, laying ontop of the poor student that had the misfortune of running into him.

He scrambled to get up, but he was suddenly flipped on his back, legs trapped under weight and arms pinned painfully to the carpeted floor. He was met with intense onyx eyes, thin face and shaggy black hair.

A man held him down, seemingly full with rage, which was understandable considering he was knocked over suddenly, and Oz wished he was on another planet, he was so mortified. The man made no move to speak, but the silence was cut when a silky voice spoke.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't assault an innocent passersby," Another similar looking man said disinterestedly, pulling on his long, beautifully kept hair. He was not alone however, there were several others flanked on both sides, each of them looking certainly unique.

Oz would've liked to apologize, leave and that was that, but suddenly he was grabbed roughly up from the ground by the man who held him down. The other teenager, Sasuke, scowled prettily, fingers dug into Oz's arm.

"He doesn't go here. We need to find the dobe and Sakura."

After announcing this, Sasuke's hand went from Oz's arm to his wrist, tugging the protesting boy away.

Alice was furiously stomping around this stupid maze of a school, confused, lost and angry. She was getting odd looks everywhere she went, whispers following her, and she didn't care for that shit at all.

Just as she was about to give up and find somewhere to take a nap, she heard very loud yelling. Vaguely interested, she peeked into a mostly empty room to see a spiky, blond haired boy and another dark haired teenager arguing. They were throwing insults back and forth, looking like they were about to fight, but a figure sitting on the floor caught her eye.

"Alice?" Oz said stupidly, staring dumbfounded at the girl standing in the doorway. Alice blinked as the room went silent, all eyes on her. She paused, taking everything in, before jumping onto her so called servant, scolding him loudly, completely flustered.

"Uh, so who're you guys?"

Sakura tapped her foot impatiently, feeling a bit homicidal.

"Reo, no more mind games. Tell me where Ada went." Reo looked up innocently, putting a hand to his mouth as if to say, 'Who, me?'. The pink haired girl was frustrated at this wild goose chase she was being sent on, Oscar's stupidity and Gilbert's confused manner not helping her mood at all.

"I'm not saying that it's incorrect to assume I know where Miss Ada is, but for if I really know where she is, it's correct to say it's not completely unheard of. Furthermore-" Reo contiuned on, pretending like he hadn't heard anything that came out of her mouth, waggling his finger in front of her face. She knew he was deliberately provoking her, he enjoyed doing that to people, and she told herself not to fall for it.

"- if I were to say the exact location it could be confirmed that my knowledge isn't solidly sound, so-"

Having heard plenty of his ridiculous speak, she slammed a hand next to his head, nearly shaking the entire hall with the strength of her hit. The bespectacled boy said nothing, only offering a smile while Gilbert looked horrified at her demeanor.

Finally, after moments of silence, he let out a tiny giggle and pointed left.

"Last classroom."

Groaning in relief, Sakura removed her hand from the wall to pat his cheek. "Thank you,"

When she walked into that classroom, she considered immediately walking out again. Naruto, Sasuke, Miss Ada and two people Sakura didn't know all crowded around, arguing like fools. Ada was crying, as as messy haired brunette shouted at her, telling her to stay away from "her servant".

Feeling her temper rise, the young woman strided across the threshold, standing in front of her weeping mistress. All attention was on her when she spoke.

"Listen lady, I don't care who the hell you think you are, but we don't let slobbering dogs into our school, especially one who isn't tamed," Sakura sneered, wrapping her arms around a teary eyed Ada, who was desperately trying to stop sobbing.

The girl turned to a bewildered blond boy, who was clutched in the rude girl's grasp.

"Train your pet before I do it for you."

Sasuke looked like he was going to start laughing, and Naruto did too, but Oscar attempted to soothe her by patting her shoulder. Sakura shot a murderous expression to him while Gilbert dashed immediately to the blond boy's side, looking starry eyed and flushed. It was such a cute expression that it momentarily stopped her in her tracks, but she avoided the sight by addressing the group as a whole.

"We all need to have a talk."

To be continued

 **Author's note:** Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my revised fic. I know it's pretty different from the original, but I've grown as a writer and seeing the original makes me cringe at how OOC everyone was. So here it is, my baby! I can't guarantee that I'll update often, but I felt horrible knowing how I left it.

I know how Sakura responded to Alice was pretty cruel, but I feel like Sakura is really protective of the people she cares about, not to mention she has no idea who Alice or Oz are. That'll change obviously, but anyways,

Please review! It helps with my motivation, and I love feedback.


End file.
